A First Kiss
by Gfam89
Summary: Ah, the first kiss. It's something one should experience early in life. But with everything going on, Kagome has missed out on a lot. Who can help her with her problem?
1. A First Kiss

**Disclaimer: …Huh? Oh right, the disclaimer. Okay…I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters or the computer I use for the internet or…anything for that matter. I've got nothing for you to sue for, so…HA!**

**

* * *

**

A First Kiss

"I'm exhausted!" Miroku said setting himself on a large boulder.

Sango rested down onto a log and dropped her Hiraikotsu. "Me too. Let's rest here for the night. What do you think Kagome?"

Kagome had been daydreaming while watching the sun set. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder.

"Something wrong Kagome?"

Kagome was shocked when she heard Shippo's voice.

"Huh? Did someone say something?"

Sango looked at her friend with narrowed eyes. "Yes. I did. Is something the matter Kagome? You seem kind of distracted."

"Oh, no!" she said quickly. "I'm fine. Just thinking. Maybe we should rest here tonight."

"Uh, sure." Sango said still confused.

They lit a fire, caught some fish, and settled in for the night. While everyone fell asleep, Kagome got up silently and walked through a nearby path leading up to a giant tree that shielded most of the light from the moon. She sat down and thought back to the last time she had been home with her friends.

_Flashback_

"He really kissed you!" Yuka asked.

"It was just a quick peck." Eri replied, blushing profusely.

"Oh come on! It was not 'just a peck'. It was your first kiss, right?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, yeah it was." Eri said finally looking her friends in the eyes.

The two girls squealed in excitement, except for Kagome who felt like she had been missing out on life.

Yuka turned to Kagome. "So what about you Kagome?"

Eri also turned to her. "Yeah, has that mystery boyfriend of yours finally kissed you or what?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't expected them to ask her THAT.

"Well…no…not exactly." Kagome answered looking at her feet.

"NO!" Her three friends yelled in unison.

_End flashback_

Kagome gave a sigh as she remembered the faces her friends had given her. After that she felt so miserable. She's been missing out on everything that she should have been able to experience. All because of some stupid jewel that she just happened to brake.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked over to her side to find Inuyasha standing a few feet from her, looking at her curiously. She smiled and patted the ground beside her, indicating him to sit down. He took the hint and squatted beside her. They were silent for what seemed like forever until Kagome got an idea. She turned to look at him right in the eye, trying her hardest to keep her expression looking serious. Inuyasha noticed and felt slightly uncomfortable under her watch.

"Inuyasha, you've kissed Kikyo before right?"

His eyes went as wide as possible, but before he could answer, she interrupted him.

"What am I saying, of course you have. But…because of everything going on here…I've had to give up a lot, including the chance to hang out with my friends, going to the movies, and even…having a first kiss."

She looked at him shyly and he gulped.

"I wanted to ask you something, and if you say no I'll completely understand." She took a deep breath, hoping that may calm her nerves. "Inuyasha, would you kiss me? Just once. It doesn't even have to be a real kiss just a quick one."

Inuyasha nearly fell on the ground trying to sit straight. He definitely hadn't expected this. But before he lost control of the situation, if he ever had it, he cleared his throat, and looked away from her.

"Feh, idiot, like I'd ever want to kiss you."

His comment hurt her but she wasn't giving up that easily.

"Inuyasha, I know I'm asking a lot, but can't you do me this one favor. If it wasn't for the sacred jewel I wouldn't have had to give up everything and would have been able to lead a normal life. The least you could do for me is this one thing."

Tears started to come out of her eyes and he realized just how important this was to her. He sighed and turned back to face her.

"Fine, if it's that important to you I'll do it."

Kagome clapped her hands together and a big smile lit up her features. She positioned herself in front of him and sat still. Inuyasha sat there also, waiting for her to move.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked expectedly.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Should I make the first move?"

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Ok fine." She said sounding exasperated.

She wasted no time in leaning forward and pressing her lips lightly on his. He was shocked at her sudden movement, but quickly eased into it. She was about to pull away when his hands came around her back pulling her closer to him. He didn't know what he was doling exactly but she felt so nice, he didn't want to let her go yet. She didn't pull away from him or make any sudden movements. She didn't want to scare him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips more firmly against his as he did the same. She pulled away finally and they were both left gasping for air. Kagome cleared her throat and stood up straightening her skirt.

"Well…thanks Inuyasha. See you back at camp."

She waved at him and left him sitting there as her watched her walk away.

"Anytime."

fin

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: This story got a lot of reviews. But that might have been because that one review awhile ago. Oh well. Anyways, I have a sequel finally. So this is no longer a one-shot. Check it out.


	2. Up For Seconds?

**This sequel is updated because I got a very good reviewer, Neko-Lady,** **telling me about a little mistake that I hadn't noticed. Thank you so much. I never would have noticed. I'll be more careful. :)**

**On wit da story my peeps (or should I say my artificially flavored birdie shaped marshmallows)...**

**Disclaimer: I try and I try but I still don't own Inuyasha!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Up For Seconds? **

"ARG!! I'm so frustrated!"

"Come down Kagome" replied Shippo in a somewhat consoling voice. "It wasn't your fault the demon stole your jewel shard. Sure you could have moved a bit faster, maybe hit him with your arrow, or--"

"Alright Shippo I get it! Will you just zip it?!" Spat an angry Kagome. Shippo was quiet immediately. Inuyasha hid a snicker but not quietly enough. Kagome rounded on him next. "Something funny, dog-boy?"

While Inuyasha would normally have kept quiet with the looming threat of a 'sit' hanging thick in the air, the nicknames never sat well with him. "Yeah" he smirked. "I was just thinking about they way you handled that puny demon. Even Shippo could have taken care of that wimp. You must be losing your touch if you let something that weak take your jewel shard."

Taunting her was not the best thing to do.

He learned the hard way.

"SIT!!!!!"

Miroku and Sango gave a sigh in the background. Miroku stepped forward, the rings on the end of his staff jingling with every move. "If I may intervene, perhaps if we just ignore the rude comments, and keep our tempers under control, we may make much more haste in our pursuit of the d--"

"JUST SHUT UP!!!!" yelled Kagome on her feet and Inuyasha planted face first in the ground simultaneously.

Miroku clamped his mouth shut as Shippo came to leap on his shoulder. "They're scaring me" said Shippo slightly jolted.

"I agree" replied Miroku.

The rest of the group watched as Inuyasha leaped up and the two continued their consistent bickering.

"Perhaps we should let them be for a while. Let them cool off their tempers and we'll head in the direction of where the demon was though to be in" considered Sango.

"Ah, an excellent idea my lovely lady. Please lead the way" Miroku said enthusiastically, one hand pointing the way, the other slightly creeping its way closer to her...

SMACK

"Pervert" growled Sango as she continued to lead the way quietly, a giggling Shippo and a red-faced Miroku in her wake.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were too wrapped up in their little spat to notice that their friends had left them to find their own antidote.

"If the demon was so puny, then why weren't you able to destroy it? It should have been easy considering how _strong and brave you are"_ Kagome said, a little sing-song tone at the end.

"I am strong and brave. A whole lot braver then you are!"

Kagome growled at Inuyasha angrily. "Well then tell me why Inuyasha? Why is it that you didn't notice the demon before it was too late? You were right behind me? What else could you have possibly been preoccupied with that you wouldn't have noticed anything else?" But as she said this, Inuyasha's face grew warmer and warmer.

"W-well I, uh, I don't know. What difference does it make? The demon's got the shard now, so we should stop yelling and go after it." He quickly turned to hide his growing embarrassment.

Just as Inuyasha started to walk away was when Kagome chose to speak up. "Ever since that day you've been acting strange. Tell me why Inuyasha."

Inuyasha paused. So she had noticed. Ever since she had kissed him those two months earlier, he had continued to feel the spark she had left upon his lips long after. He had tries to forget it, but watching her and Sango laughing in front of him, Kagome cute laugh triggering an excitement in his head, he just couldn't focus on anything else. All thoughts were on her. And thus he missed the scent of the demon creeping slowly towards Kagome from behind the bushes. The little cretin had been too fast that by the time Inuyasha caught wind of it, it had already snatched the jewel shard that had hung around Kagome's neck.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, bringing Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "When I kissed you, you didn't feel anything did you?"

Inuyasha blushed crimson. "Of course not, wench! That was just a favor, nothing more!"

Kagome felt the pain in her heart at his words. Part of her request back then was for the experience. But another part, however, was to see if Inuyasha did indeed feel anything more for her then she had originally thought. But his words offered assurance. He didn't feel anything by their moment of intimacy.

"Right. It was just a favor." Before anything else could escape her lips she decided to start off in the direction they had intended, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Though the smell of salt never escaped the keen nose of Inuyasha.

"Hold up there wench. Are you crying?" He asked somewhat confused. Grabbing onto her arm, he attempted to turn her around but Kagome just pulled back.

"Of course not, idiot. Why would I cry over something like that? It's not as if I care." Kagome voice started to break at her last few words. That didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha either.

"Kagome I didn't mean...can you please look at me?" gripping her shoulders, he turned her around completely. Her face had long streaks of tears continuously flowing from her red eyes. Her eyes were shut however, as though to try and mask her appearance. Inuyasha just placed a hand on her cheek and started to rub the water off of her face. Kagome's eyes opened slowly.

"Kagome, did the kiss mean more to you than you say it did? Because if so, then please tell me. I've been waiting forever to hear you say that you actually felt something from it" Inuyasha pleaded uncharacteristically. Kagome gasped.

"What are you saying Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm saying that, ever since that day, I've had this feeling. A feeling that's kind of always been there, it's just more noticeable now. That the reason I didn't notice the demon in time was because I was too focused on you."

Kagome couldn't help but to just stare into his golden orbs, looking for some sense that he was just lying. Yet finding none. He just stood there. Apparently awaiting an answer.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to say. I just...why didn't you tell me before?"

"Feh, you think I would say something like that out in the open?"

"Well you kinda just did."

"...Oh. Yeah" replied Inuyasha, looking a little culpable.

Kagome just smiled and raised her hands to rest on his shoulders. "So, you sayin' that you enjoyed my kiss?"

Inuyasha blush grew more prominent. "I suppose."

Kagome's face started to match Inuyasha's as she plucked up her remaining courage. "Well then, how about seconds?"

Inuyasha smirked at her shy expression. But never the less leaned down to kiss her fully on the lips, Kagome quick to return it. Pulling away slightly, Kagome's mouth curved into a smile as her hanyou did the same.

"How about thirds?" asked Inuyasha.

**

* * *

A/N: Okey-dokey. This is my sequel to "A First Kiss". I truly hope you all enjoyed it. Oh, and in any case, I did leave room for another sequel/chapter thing in case someone wanted it. Though I have no idea what else to write, I could think of something. Who knows what will happen in the future? R&R please. Thanks **


End file.
